


White Tablecloth Quality

by dreamcreek



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dirty Talk, Eruguro, Gore, M/M, OOC, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcreek/pseuds/dreamcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki could only move sluggishly by the time Tsukiyama slid in, his body littered with teeth marks and bleeding wounds. The base of his neck on the right was missing a chunk of flesh, the wound crusted with drying blood but healing. It had been the first deep bite Tsukiyama taken out of him that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Tablecloth Quality

Kaneki could only move sluggishly by the time Tsukiyama slid in, his body littered with teeth marks and bleeding wounds. The base of his neck on the right was missing a chunk of flesh, the wound crusted with drying blood but healing. It had been the first deep bite Tsukiyama taken out of him that night.

 

“Tsukiyama-san,” Kaneki whimpered, squirming and crying out as Tsukiyama hitched his hips to shove inside of him. The other ghoul began to set a slow but hard pace, his nails digging half-moons into the supple skin of Kaneki’s slim waist.

 

“You’re so sweet Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama murmured, eyes wide as he leaned down to lap up the small pools of blood gathering in the dip and curves of Kaneki’s collar. “So sweet and *tight*. You are a *vision* Kaneki-kun, did you know?”

 

“Tsukiyama-san, *please*!” Sobbing, Kaneki arched helplessly as Tsukiyama bit into his flesh once more, as his sunk his teeth into the first wound he had made that earlier before. The other ghoul groaned, a dark, feral sound that vibrated through Kaneki’s body. Tsukiyama began to rut inside, his thrusts rough and cruel as he fucked his lover like a toy.

 

“I want to *destroy* you Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama hissed, barely able to pull away from Kaneki’s flesh to spit out his words. “I want to eat you until there’s nothing left. I want to cut you open as I fuck you and consume you, as you cry for me. I wish to *devour* you as you come, taste you as you’re overcome with your pleasure.”

 

Kaneki was crying out, sounding as if he really *was* being cut open as Tsukiyama began to slam into him, brutal and relentless. His face was flushed, even though he had lost so much blood, and he helplessly shoved his hips back, failing to catch the rhythm Tsukiyama had set. He began to clench, small, helpless noises being forced out of his body.

 

“Please, please, *please*, Tsukiyama-san!” His words began to slur together, and Kaneki gave a sob of relief as a hand jerked his cock, as smooth, soft fingers rubbed at the wet slit of his flushed dick.

 

With a low moan, Tsukiyama kissed Kaneki, sloppy and wet with blood and saliva. Kaneki kissed back, eager but slow, barely lucid enough to bite down on Tsukiyama’s lips hard enough to draw blood.

 

That was enough to drive Tsukiyama over the edge, the hot jolt of pain dragging his orgasm from him as he began to rock in a stuttering rythym, grinding his hips mindlessly against Kaneki. Panting heavily, Tsukiyama made low, hurt noises as he continued to thrust inside the younger ghoul, buried deep and sensitive to the point of tears.

 

In the aftermath, Tsukiyama pulled out slowly and with care. He spared himself just a moment to admire the slick, wet state of his lover’s hole before he was sucking Kaneki whole, cock-hungry and *desperate*. He barely heard the younger ghoul’s noise of discomfort, but stilled the frantic bucks of Kaneki’s hips by slamming them down, cradling the dip of his waist and pressing them to the bedsheets below. By the first swallow, Kaneki was wailing, beating his fists helplessly against the bed by the second. By the third, Tsukiyama had a mouthful of come, thick and warm as he drank it all down greedily.

 

Tsukiyama pulled back enough to lick at his lips, pumping his lover’s cock to lap up the last remaining drops. Kaneki was teary-eyed and dazed, face flushed a deep red as Tsukiyama stared up at him, coyly rubbing the flat of his tongue against the slit of Kaneki’s softening length.

 

“ _Exquis_ ,” Tsukiyama murmured, voice husky as he let go of Kaneki’s cock and began to gather his trembling, bleeding lover in his arm. He smiled, twisted and warped as he lapped at the congealing blood on Kaneki’s body, moaning lewdly as he began to clean up the mess he made.

 

By the time he was done, Kaneki was almost asleep, tired and worn out from their activities. Possessively, Tsukiyama rearranged the younger ghoul in his arms, tucking the exhausted male into his body. He then began to pet Kaneki’s back, familiar and soothing.

 

“You were _parfait_ , Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama crooned, sated and pleased. “Oh, how I can’t wait until my next meal.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Exquis: Exquisite
> 
> Parfait: Perfect
> 
> \------  
> This is basically OOC!KanekixTsukiyama vore porn drabble. Basically, I wrote this somewhere around 3-4 in the morning with the raging need to write trashy TsuKane vore porn. With a needy Kaneki. Who's somewhat docile. Hence the OOC tag. 
> 
> In reality, my ideal TsuKane is Kaneki stomping on Tsukiyama's cock and staring down at him like he's trash. While Tsukiyama is cut up, bleeding everywhere as his guts are spilled onto the floor, and begging for Kaneki's cock. I'll write that at a later date I guess.


End file.
